


Khan

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: It was an act of desperation.Now he is desperate to be rid of what he's been left with.





	Khan

There was no protocol for something like this. 

He guesses that really he's not fit for duty, but besides from paperwork, there is no duty. The crew are on leave, the ship is in repairs and Jim is in a hospital bed as McCoy tries to ensure his life does not end.

But none of that is a problem.  
The problem lies in his own mind, for he was not even sure what part of it was his. 

He had been angry when he'd chased Khan. Not just for Jim, but for Vulcan and for his mother.  
This was the revenge he'd never been able to get from Nero. It was not as sweet to watch someone sink into a black hole as it was to pound fists into their flesh, to see them bleed.  
To break bones. 

But that wasn't him. That was the mocking words from Khan's very mouth that made him do it and Spock knew that he was not in control of his own mind quite fully.  
So what does one do when they have melded with a man in a questionable mental state?  
Someone powerful and rage-filled? 

He could still feel Khan's immense pain at the loss he thought he had suffered for his downfall never bought about the truth that his crew were still alive, still frozen but unharmed.  
They fought while he was certain the crew were all dead. His mind a pit of despair and loss- it's own black hole that was sucking the sanity into it and Spock along with it.  
Maybe he deserved to go there. It was a cruel, devious act. A truly human thing to do. 

But then, was it more human than not to berate himself silently in his own mind, while sat in the darkness of his room at 3.14 in the morning? 

Really, he should speak to McCoy. He had not slept for 5 nights now and it was telling in his appearance.  
Perhaps why he chooses to remain hidden away from others during daylight hours. He told himself it was work, that it needed to be done, but the last two days he had merely rewritten sentences already formed. He was wasting time.  
Because once the reports were submitted what would he do?  
And what would happen to him if he couldn't get Khan to stop screaming in his mind?


End file.
